


There Are Some Differences Here And There

by DarthAnimus



Series: Vesperia Soulmarks AU [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Raven and Judith are total bros until Raven kills the moment, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAnimus/pseuds/DarthAnimus
Summary: Five times someone pointed out Judith's Marks and the one time Judith pointed out someone else's.





	There Are Some Differences Here And There

**Author's Note:**

> The story is still basically Gen, but this part does get a bit shippy between Rita and Judith.

Krityans weren't very likely to get Marks. They reacted to most things flippantly, not bothering to get worked up about much anything. As such, to the Krityans, having Marks meant going through upheavals. Marks were a sign of something horrible having happened.

When Krityans got Marks, they were obvious. Krityan Marks were long, spiralling shapes, vines and dragons and serpents and such. Because so few things could Mark a Krityan, the Marks were all the larger for it.

When Judith arrived in Myorzo with a bright green dragon wrapping around her right arm, she'd been asked what had happened to cause it.

“My father is dead,” Judith had answered.

The other Krityans had thought that that was the end of it. The little girl was traumatized by her loss. So they gave her space to grieve and gave her comfort when she came looking for it.

It was only when she was old enough to leave Myorzo that Judith herself realized what her Mark meant. When she discovered the humans misusing her father’s research, she wanted to see their monster blastia destroyed.

The decision to take matters into her own hands drew burgundy accents on the dragon on her arm, and she knew this was the course of action she would take.

 

* * *

 

Full-body armor was good for concealing any and all identifying marks, from hair and facial features to specific Marks. Wearing armor made Judith feel impervious to everything. It made her feel powerful and imposing like her companion appeared to humans, who wouldn't know that Ba'ul wasn't even done growing yet.

The armor was heavy, though, so when grounded, Judith would need to remove it to be able to move as quickly as she preferred to. And while her lighter leather armor did cover the spiralling Mark on her back (created by Ba'ul's unwavering support), the one on her arm was on display.

"I sure hope we don't run into anyone familiar," Yuri, her current companion, commented when he saw her Mark.

"It's my Mark, but not many outside my home know I have it," Judith said.

Yuri's brows furrowed. Something told Judith that hadn't been what he was getting at. "Are all Krityan Marks like that?" he asked.

"More or less," Judith answered. "If you discount how rare having them is."

"Okay, then we can wing it," Yuri said. "If it's a common thing, she won't look too deep into it."

At that point, Judith had decided to be patient and see what the statement would later reveal. When she met Rita Mordio, the mage had recognized the Mark for what it was, but had still launched into a rant over what it reminded her of. That was when Judith understood how much this group could compromise her mission, with their powerful mage member having an outright vendetta against her alter ego.

She would have to think things over, what she wanted to do and how she wanted to accomplish it. For now she allowed the one she was supposed to study to leave with Yuri, seemingly so sweet and kind when the power of a monster blastia thrummed about her.

 

* * *

 

“That tattoo on your arm is amazing, Judith!” Karol commented as soon as the party started slowing down their progress after fleeing the knights at Heliord.

“Thank you, Karol,” Judith demurred with a secretive smile, only for Yuri to ruin her fun by correcting: “It’s a Mark.”

“Really?” Karol’s smile was full of curiosity. “I’ve seen guild members get tattoos that look almost exactly like this.” He looked at the pattern on Judith’s arm with consideration. “Do you think they got the idea for those tattoos from Krityans?”

“Maybe.” Judith didn’t really know much about how humans and Krityans might have exchanged influences. She flexed her arm and Karol bounced on the soles of his feet. “So, what do you think?” She asked. “Does it make me look like a respectable member of our guild?”

“You look hardcore,” Karol said with conviction.

Rita scoffed to the side. “It’s a Mark, not a fashion statement.”

“I think you look awesome too, Judith,” Yuri piped in.

“Yes,” Estelle joined in. “It makes you look powerful.”

“Thank you, everyone,” Judith said. “You’re being very kind.”

That was when the entire group turned to look expectantly at Rita.

“What?” the mage snapped. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Her face kept turning redder the longer everyone stared. “Argh! Fine!” she eventually snarled. “It’s a good-looking Mark!”

“And Judith?” Yuri pressed, all the while smirking almost demonically.

“Yes, she’s too!” Rita snapped. “Now leave me alone!”

“I’m happy to hear you find me good-looking,” Judith said with a smile.

Rita spluttered for a moment, before turning away from them all and storming down the road, all the while screeching unintelligibly.

Judith laughed. Really, Rita was simply adorable when trying to give compliments.

 

* * *

 

Rita, Judith soon learned after joining the group, was a very curious human. She'd become a mage out of curiosity, rather than prestige or power. She studied because of a passion, only focusing on things that interested her personally. It made being a researcher by trade hard, but she apparently got away with it simply because she was so brilliant.

Blastia were Rita's area of expertise, but she did still get curious over other things. And she learned everything with a focused intent and determination.

It definitely explained the notebook scribbling while Judith was going over something as simple as preparing stir-fry.

"All chopped vegetable pieces should be of a uniform size so that they cook evenly," Rita commented as she lowered her pen. "It's just simple physics."

"If you say so," Judith said as she chopped her carrot (evenly as she had just instructed Rita). "I'm not too knowledgeable in physics."

"You have to understand many areas of science to really grasp just how magic works," Rita said. "A lot of the researchers in Aspio have to rely on other people's texts to provide the background on areas they're not too familiar with, but I don't like having to go hunting down a reference book so anything I can't fit into my house, I usually memorize."

While Rita was fond of explaining things, she rarely volunteered information about herself. As such, Judith listened intently. Maybe too intently.

"What?" Rita's cheeks were reddening under Judith's close scrutiny. "Weren't we supposed to be cooking?"

Judith gave the mage a lazy smile. "Of course." She turned back to her chopping while Rita watched her work with the focus of a determined student.

It turned out that the chopping wasn't the thing Rita was most interested in, however, as she soon spoke out: "So, are all Krityan Marks like yours?"

"Hm?" Judith hummed, pausing in her work to give Rita her full attention.

"The dragon shape," Rita specified. "It takes up a lot of space."

"Marks don't stick on Krityans as easily as to humans, so there's no problem with their size," Judith answered. "They are usually patterns that create circles and spirals." She laughed. "I suppose it's meant to be _symbolic_."

"Having your life altered does create new behavioral patterns," Rita explained.

Judith's smile widened.

Rita's cheeks flushed. "You...weren't really curious, were you?"

"It's fine," Judith said. "It was interesting."

Rita scoffed in response. "Don't patronize me."

Judith blinked. "Have I ever done so?"

Rita crossed her arms. "I don't know. You say weird things like that and I don't know what they mean."

Judith tilted her head, considering. Then she spoke: "How did you know my Mark was one with just a glance?" She was changing the subject and she knew it. Rita knew too, judging from her displeased expression, but she could never resist the urge to explain how things _worked_.

"Marks are magic," Rita said in that self-important way she had when she knew something without a doubt. "Different people have different levels of sensitivity to them. Some can feel like the person who gave them their Mark is there when they just touch it, some get mere sensations of what the person means to them." Rita patted her chest proudly. "Magically sensitive people can even sense the traces of magic in _other_ people's Marks."

"Wow." Judith smiled wide. "That's amazing." Her teeth showed with how her smile broadened. "You're amazing, Rita."

Rita's face was as red as her tunic. "S-shut up!"

Her words weren't patronizing, but Judith doubted Rita could understand their actual meaning just yet. For all her brilliance, she didn't seem to grasp that people could admire her for it.

 

* * *

 

When Ba'ul rose above her, stronger, evolved, _safe_ , Judith was filled with such an intense wave of gratitude that it drowned all else, including the relief that her oldest and dearest friend was safe. She turned to her new friends, each dear, precious and irreplaceable in their own ways.

"Thank you all, for helping to protect him," Judith told them. "This is something I couldn't have done alone." She spoke the words but she only truly considered them once Ba'ul had flown their group over to the Fiertia. Rita had chewed her out before, about trying to save the world all by herself. She was starting to see that she couldn't do that alone, as much as she wouldn't have been able to do this, to see Ba'ul through this important change.

She wasn't as self-sufficient as she'd thought, as she'd aimed to be to finish her quest. But, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. She didn't need to be capable of everything, when she had people this reliable by her side.

There was a warmth surrounding her like a hug. She thought it was mere sentimentality but then she saw Rita, who'd been watching her carefully like afraid she might vanish again, look startled and take a wide leap towards her.

Magic. Rita had sensed magic. Judith pressed a hand to her chest and glanced down.

There was something peeking out from the top of her armor, from between her breasts teasingly. It was the silvery tip of a tail, like those on the dragons on her arm and back. This one seemed to circle her entire torso, right below the spiral on her back, intersecting in the middle of her chest with its tail pointing up and head pointing down. Indeed, below the armor was the dark violet snout of the dragon.

Rita was by her side now, poking the Mark. She was moving Judith's armor up and down to get glances at it and Judith allowed her, more amused than anything.

Judith was just about to ready some remark about removing the thing if it was in the way when a new voice interrupted her.

"Where did this come from?" came Estelle's voice, startling both the mage and the warrior. Neither of them had heard the princess approach.

"Is it a new Mark?" Estelle continued, bending down to observe. "Such pretty colors..."

"Is this a ladies-only party or can anyone join?" That one was Raven, because of course he zeroed in the instant Judith's nearly nonexistent modesty was compromised. That was where his top form ended, however, as Rita's answering hit on his head landed right on his temple. Regardless, it wasn't really one of Rita's best pitches, so the man merely twirled with the hit and ran off, with Rita hot on his heels.

Judith didn't pay Raven's uncharacteristic clumsiness much thought, nor the lack of laughter goading Rita on, as she checked the condition of the rest of the party. To the side, Yuri tried to appear like he hadn't been paying close attention to the proceedings while Karol merely looked confused.

 

* * *

 

If there was one good thing about flying everywhere, it was that their group had their fair share of sunny beaches to pick from whenever they wanted some downtime. While all scenery tended to blend together when viewed from above, it was still nice that a nice, secluded spot was always easy to find. It was thanks to their group that the world still had people to enjoy these sunny beaches, so it was reasonable that they'd get to enjoy them.

There were definite upsides to uninhabited beaches, Judith mused as she saw Raven stretching on the beach, uncaring of the way his blastia heart gleamed in the sunlight. There was no need to hide the machine here.

Raven turned in a way that allowed Judith to see his back, for the first time ever, she knew. She had never before seen the broad scar covering the left side, mirroring the position of his blastia on his chest. The scar wasn't what caught Judith's attention, however. It was the thing next to it.

Humans had small Marks. It had seemed as strange to Judith as her own had appeared to her human companions. It was a difference that was both inconsequential and distracting. Judith didn't really dwell on it, but when she saw something like she did now, she couldn’t look away. It was undeniably a human Mark, shaped like a specific form without the repeating patterns of Krityan Marks, but it was also much larger than any human Mark she'd seen, stretching from the ridges of Raven's back all the way to the back of his right shoulder.

In the end, the temptation proved too much and Judith came over and reached out to tentatively touch the Mark.

Raven jolted like he was trying to jump out of his skin, quickly whirling around to shoot Judith a startled look. He recovered before Judith could explain herself, however, and smiled lazily at her.

"Why, Judith darling. If you wanted to put sun lotion on each other, all you'd need to do is _ask_."

Judith smiled noncommittally. "Not quite." She pointed at his shoulder. "Did you know you had a Mark back there?"

Raven's breath hitched and he tried to futilely glance over his shoulder. He couldn't catch more than a glimpse from the angle, though.

"I take it you didn't know," Judith commented. "Shall I describe it?"

"Yes." The word was spoken with utmost certainty and Raven sat down on the sand, Judith following after and settling behind him. "You can touch it."

It was said airily enough that Judith knew he was faking nonchalance, but not quite so much as to appear too flirty. Clearly, Raven was as curious as she was. So, Judith placed her forefinger on the deep blue root of the enormous wing.

"It's a large wing, with various colors, and it starts here."

"That's you, my dear Judith," Raven said easily, settling into the playful tone more easily now.

Judith hummed and moved her finger ahead, over to purple.

"Yuri." A single word. Certain and sure. Like the person this segment of the Mark was meant for.

Her finger moved again and Judith smiled at the powder pink she encountered.

"The princess." This time Raven's voice was breathless, strangled, full of regret. Judith understood and didn't linger, moving over to the deep red.

"Genius mage." The words were spoken with the amused affection Raven really only had for two people, the youngest members of the group. Judith smiled herself and passed the red to orange.

Raven huffed. "Next."

"Oh, no," Judith insisted. "Now you _have_ to tell me."

A grunt. Then the man said: "Three idiots who should know better."

"You're so valued," Judith said, gently. Then, she added teasingly: "At least on some level you acknowledge it, for them to have a spot here."

"Next." Raven repeated and this time Judith obliged, her finger coming to the fellow tip of the wing.

"Karol."

Judith didn't think she'd ever heard anyone say the guild leader's name quite like that, with such unfathomable adoration. She'd heard that tone before, though, and it tingled on her arm, like her father had spoken her own name, long ago. She was quite sure Raven hadn't used that tone _at_ Karol, so she supposed _she_ was the privileged one.

Raven had other Marks too, Judith noted as the two stood up and Raven spoke a quite sincere thank you. The bright yellow feather on top of his foot struck Judith as something important. Was that why Raven was here, still among them, despite his mistakes and regrets?

She wouldn't ask. Because Raven wouldn't answer just like she wouldn't if she was asked something similar. She saw a much better Mark to point out, anyway, right below Raven's jaw, on a pulse point. She flicked a finger at it.

"What about this one?"

"My will to live," Raven answered, bluntly, with a wink like a cherry on top. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"It suits you," Judith agreed. It was several shades darker than the purple Raven himself favored, but it wasn't really about the color, was it? Depending on how truthful Raven's answer was, spoken in jest as it was. "The rainbow on your back suits you even better," she added in the end.

Raven smiled. "I think so too."

The two shared an amicable silence for a moment, but then Raven's smile turned lecherous and he opened his mouth to undoubtedly kill the moment. Before he could say anything, however, his eyes widened and he ducked as quickly as Judith would have, while Rita swung a bucket at where his head had just been. The bucket was empty now, but sprinkled flecks of sand in a way that signalled that it had been hastily emptied to make the attack possible.

"Are you harassing Judith, Old Man?" Rita sneered while Raven crab walked a safe distance away.

"Not any more than usual," Raven replied, teasing rather than disclosing what they had been talking about. "What's with the bucket? Building sand castles with your eye for architectural mathematics?"

"We're having a contest!" Karol cheered, rushing up to Raven's side to grasp his arm. "Come on, you can be on my team!"

"Rita has dibs on Judith, then?" Raven said with a smile and Rita spluttered too much in reaction to hit him for that one. "We can at least beat Yuri and Estelle, though."

"Don't underestimate me," Karol said, all the while dragging Raven to where Estelle was drawing a blueprint for Yuri in the sand. "Winner gets the extra muffin from the case from the new bakery in Dahngrest!"

They all knew Raven didn't care for sweets (he complained quite loudly whenever they were on the menu) but he still sighed in the put-upon manner that signalled that he was going to at least try. "You could just have my share."

"Yuri always swipes them," Karol grumbled, almost too far away for Judith to hear. The Krityan turned her attention to Rita, who seemed to have herself under control now.

"Shall we?" she asked the mage. "We wouldn't want the others to get a head start."

"Ack!" Rita whirled around and ran over to the rest of the group. "No cheating you jackasses!"

Judith laughed, but also allowed herself to follow Rita in a run. She had changed so much on her journey, her Marks a testament to it, but she wouldn't change it for a thing.


End file.
